


Nilda Yaavin

by iskierka



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SA/BB-DM-EW, of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nilda Yaavin

NILDA YAAVIN by Jill.   
absolut fictitious.

Elijah's got China-blue eyes, sometimes they're as big as saucers, and when they look at you, you feel like all that blue is liable to swallow you up. It's easy to get lost. Sometimes, Sean feels that the distance between him and Elijah might as well be from here to China. 

-

Dominic is always playing tag. Or tig. He started the game, after all, and even after Elijah's been duped and then found out all about it, Dom still plays the game incessantly, with Billy and Orli and Lij. He tries to get Sean into all the wacky hijinks, as well, but "Rudy" always ends up dissuading the prankster fool with repeated wavings of his head which mean "negative" and then Dom allows himself to be shoo'd away and leaves Astin be to his relative peace. 

\- 

Billy is small. At first glance. Billy seems to be the wee, adorable Scot. Very misleading. Not that he's not. Because he is. But he's so much *more.* There is nothing tiny about Billy's attitude. Sean knows the man could probably knock down all the other hobbits if it came down to a drag-out fight, because Billy knows martial arts, and he has technique. It's that same focus to potentially whoop your ass, and your elf friend's ass, and possibly the asses of many large men as well, that Sean respects. Mightily.

\- 

It's 2 am, and here they are. Hobbits in a grocery store. Stocking up all manners of...soda, and potato chips (Elijah and Dom) and.. 

Sean scans the other aisle across from where he's standing- 

...beer. (Billy) 

"Hey, guys, I'm going over to the produce section." 

Nobody particularly hears him, but he nods an assent back as though the two closest -arguing over Chicken In A Biscuit crackers versus Wheat Thins- had offered their own. 

He strolls to the section with the fruits and vegetables. Contemplates getting a gallon of tomato juice. Possibly carrot. 

He wants to eat healthy during filming because he half-plans on losing the weight after filming. It's just an idea. The other day, at the lake, he noticed Orli wrestling with Lij and had pangs of recognition when his own body, especially the stomach, hadn't been quite so...tubby. 

Celery, which steals away two calories per stick due to energy extended for chewing. Spinach, spinach juice? A la Popeye? Nah. 

He doesn't need to be a superhero in this scenario. Spinach is best for Frodo with his superhuman task. 

Sean Astin doesn't think there's anything superhuman about his tasks. 

Oranges, watermelons, bananas. Carambolas, papayas, mangoes, pineapples. 

He thinks the hobbits are like fruit. 

Dominic is tart, and gritty. Like a pear. 

Sometimes prickly, so maybe a prickly pear. Cactus-like. For appearances, though not necessarily to the touch. Tries to fool you with its little spikes. 

Billy, especially when blushing, flush with compliments or wine, gets as red as a strawberry. Sweet, wee man. Astin suspects he's not tiny at all, although possibly he might turn red all over. 

Elijah is. An apple. A shiny, Macintosh apple. Freshly grown from Iowa. 

Sean realizes he's fondling said example absentmindedly. He takes it. Takes a pear. Adds a small, plastic crate of strawberries into the barely filled shopping cart. 

Hears a series of loud hoots and chuckles, and sees Billy riding the side of a cart, also being ridden and half-pushed by Elijah as Dom's hands hold the bars steady on either side of Elijah's waist, Dom pushing, and running as well. 

They cross the distance, and almost collide with Sean's cart. 

"We're taking this to the check-out line," Elijah giggles, and Sean watches as the other three pushskid and giggle their items towards a cash register and waiting, if seemingly bored, attendant. 

He takes his fruit. 

Thinks about temptation, and tampers the urge to taste the forbidden. 

:ficnotes: title means "friendly fruit" in elvish. also an echo/intended half-pun on "friendly fire."


End file.
